How to add a new style
In this page you will learn how to add a new Martial, Weapon, Transformation or Magic style and put them in the game as a reward or in a merchant Store. This tutorial will teach you step by step how to do it. The addition of a new style requires the modification (and possible duplication) of the following files: *Items.2da. *Powerups.2da *Stylesuperlist.2da. *Style 2das. (unnecesary if your style uses the ones in the game, but if you want to edit the atributes of your style without affecting any of the other styles in the game you'll need to copy these files and edit the copies instead) *Styledata.2da. *Dialog.tlk. To put the new styles in the game you need to do one of the following things: : 1. Put the style in the game as a reward (this allows you to obtain the style from an object within the game or as a quest reward). :: To do this you'll need to edit the following file: *Area Reward 2das : 2. You can also put the style in a merchant store to be sold. :: To do this you'll need to edit the following file: *Areas's SAV file. Tools Needed For this tutorial you are going to edit three types of files: *2DA V2.0 *Areas's SAV file *Dialog.tlk So you'll need three tools: *A text editor such as Notepad, Notepad ++ or any other (2DAs) *K-GFF (For edit the Areas's SAV file) *Talked v1.1.1a (for edit the dialog.tlk file) Step 1: Editing the 2DA files Items.2da To add a new style first of all you will have to attach the style to an Item by creating an entry in items.2da. Take this row as a example: 502 generic_style_leaping_tiger powerups 60 8000 w_icon_test i_tiget 52784 52785 **** 9 This is the definition for the Item "Leaping Tiger". Every row has the following columns: *The number of the item (above 502, below 566) *Label: a short descriptive name for the item (above generic_style_leaping_tiger, below MMonkeyPaw) *Type: is the type of the item (same in both examples), "powerups" is used for martial arts and weapons. *ID: the number of the item's corresponding entry in powerups.2da (above 60, below 71) *Cost: the price at which the item can be bought in the game's stores (above 8000), use 1 if you'll give the style as a reward like the example below. *3D Model: the model that represents the icon in the game world. (same in both examples) *Icon: the icon used in the game for the item (above: i_tiget.tga, below: i_mokey.tga) *STRREF_NAME: a reference to an entry for the style's name in the dialog.tlk (above: 52784, below 52786) *STRREF_DESC: a reference to an entry for the style's description in the dialog.tlk (above 52785, below 52787) *Script: ??? (blank in both examples) *Reward: points to an entry in rewards.2da??? (9 in both examples) For example, if you want to add the "Monkey Paw" style you add a new entry in the end of the items.2da file and change the values of the columns like in this example: 566 MMonkeyPaw powerups 71 1 w_icon_test i_monkey 52786 52787 **** 9 For more information about this file see items.2da. Powerups.2da This is the corresponding row for the Item "Leaping Tiger" in powerups.2da: 60 generic_style_leaping_tiger **** **** 0 give_style **** pl_powerup ui_i_style **** 23 **** **** 0 The only thing of relevance in this row is the number 23 which points to the style's row in stylesuperlist.2da. For more information about this file see powerups.2da. Stylesuperlist.2da This 2da file contains the basic information about the game's combat styles. You'll need to add a new entry at the end of this file to add the information of your new style. This is the corresponding row for the Item "Leaping Tiger" in stylesuperlist.2da: 23 Martial_Leaping_tiger 52784 52785 i_tiget 19 2 J00_collision_01 0 s07_ 1 1 1 5 0 1.829 0 **** **** **** LeapingTiger 1 5 0 20 1 **** **** 58 **** 75 -1 50 -1 25 -1 0 -1 0 **** sm_23-a sv_23-a For more information about this file and the meaning of it's columns seeStylesuperlist.2da. Style 2das These files handle the specific information about each of the styles in the game. Each style has four files corresponding to it which provide various information about the style. These files are named after the style, with 2 additional character appended to the end to indicate its purpose. I'm going to show you the style.2da files of the style White Demon: *Whitedemonas.2da (handles the information about the specific moves of each style - their range, damage, animations, sounds, etc.) *Whitedemonlv.2da (handles the information about the specific upgrade paths of each style) *Whitedemonmv.2da (???) *Whitedemoncs.2da (???) For more information about this file see Style 2das. Styledata.2da This file unifies the Style 2das files (and other things) necesary for the correct function of every style in the game. Let's see for example the White Demon row: 21 WHITEDEMON 1 WHITEDEMONLV WHITEDEMONMV WHITEDEMONAS WHITEDEMONAD WhiteDemon LevelChoices Moves AnimSound WhiteDemonCS If any of the parameters of any style is missing, that style may not or will not function properly within the game. Dialog.tlk The text data is consolidated into a single file named dialog.tlk. This file also has the names and descriptions of every style that appears within the game (which you can modify). The name and description of every style in the game has a row with a specific number within this file. For example let's see the name and description row numbers of the Leaping Tiger style: 502 generic_style_leaping_tiger powerups 60 8000 w_icon_test i_tiget 52784 52785 **** 9 Here the name and description numbers are: 52784 and 52785 respectively, which means that the entries that which give the style its name and description are row 52784 and 52875 (respectively) within the dialog.tlk file. Some styles like Monkey Paw style have the row numbers for its name and description (which are 52786 and 52787 respectively) but the entry used for the description of this style doesn't have any particular description of the style, instead that entry has this text: "**TEMP** Description of Monkey Paw style", which means that if you modify this text you also modify the description of this style shown within the game. Step 2: Putting your "new" style within the game As stated above you can add the "new" style to the game by including it as a quest reward, a found item or by making it available for purchase at a store. Area_Reward_2das To turn the style into a quest reward or a found item, you will have to add it to the "item" column of one of the Area_Reward_2das. Every area has it's own file, you just have to find the file of the area you want the style in and that's it. To do this you just have to find the line of the quest or object (jars, chests, etc.) that you want to put your style and put the number of the row the slyle has in the Items.2da file. For more information about this file and a list of the areas in the game and their respective files see Area_Reward_2das. Areas's SAV file. Adding an item to a merchant's inventory is a bit trickier. For starters you'll need to download K-GFF, then find the Areas's SAV file and open it with K-GFF. Scroll all the way down till you see the area's StoreList. You will find one or more ItemList in the StoreList section. Try to find the right merchant and add the item to his or her ItemList. You should be able to identify the merchant by the Tag entry. Be warned though: SAV files become part of the player's savegames. That means any change you make to a SAV will not be visible in a save that was made after the player has entered the area for the very first time. For more information about this file see Areas. Conclusion And this should be it, now you know how to add a style to the game or modify the existing ones. Every time you're going to add a new style make sure that every directory has the required files for the game to use it, note that every time you install the game you will have to do the entire process again, to avoid this copy the files that you modified earlier, put them in a folder in a place that you like and when you want to use them again just copy them in the right directories, if you do all this right there should not be any problems with the game. Any new information or correction to this tutorial will be put or made if it's needed. Thanks This page would not be written without the help of Pecoes. Thanks for helping me with the information used to complete this tutorial. Category:Content Category:Tutorial